Sister
by Lotor Sincline
Summary: Crown Princess Iris of Doom remembers her past and looks forward to her future. OC by Joy Farmer. Life at Doom.


Disclaimer: Voltron characters including my name belong to World Event Productions and Toei Animation. Princess Iris is an OC that belongs to Joy Farmer. This story is published with her knowledge and is written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made by it's publication.

Sister

_I always recall the Voltron episode where Lotor mentions having nephews during a short conversation with Queen Merla. This theme was never deepened in the series, but it still makes me wonder. Why was this relationship mentioned and never further explored? Who were supposed to be Lotor's siblings or sibling? Obviously, these are two of many questions left unanswered from the Voltron plot. Well, until the creators of the Voltron Universe properly explain this story line; fanfic will have to fill up those gaps that the Voltron series leaves us in. This story was inspired by Princess Iris and a dream I had about her... _

Her fingers were disentangling her recently loosened hair while her mind wandered aimlessly again through the memories of her past. Princess Iris had done that before, but this evening it had become a necessity for her mind to try and find peace with her soul. She closed her eyes trying to recall senses, sounds and images that had been long gone from every recent event of her life.

"Memories are such a powerful thing," she thought.

She felt how her feelings started to change from a peaceful state to a more troubling sensation. Life hadn't been easy on her, but she had grown strong from all those hardships she had encountered. The little frightened girl that was lonely and insecure was left behind substituted by a lovely fearsome drule woman who was vastly respected worldwide and beyond…but her journey to that state of mind hadn't been an easy one.

Years of pain and rejection had been more than enough to make her feel unwanted by her loved ones. Even through all of the emotional and physical hardships, she still felt for her relatives. She wanted to see them and she wished with all her heart that everything could have been different in her life. Maybe she would have been a different woman living in her native planet. But life had been taking tosses and turns where there should have been none. At least that was what she thought…

She had been born into a loveless marriage and felt that she was an unwanted child even from the womb. At first she didn't know how that knowledge had come to her, but she always knew she was unwanted… There was already an heir to the throne so she was always told that she could never be queen of the Doom Empire. That outcome could only happen if her brother met an untimely death. But her brother was a very strong fighter plus she really wanted him to be King.

Princess Iris was an uncommon child since the day she had been had come to be. The queen had mentioned that the day her daughter was born and first brought into her arms, her baby girl had her big cat-like eyes wide open and seemed to look straight into the depths of her soul. That's why she named her Iris; her eyes would just stare at every person who looked upon her, even at her father.

King Zarkon just gazed at his daughter once and then he left the room without saying a word, he seemed too troubled to even comment on his new parenthood. The king obviously didn't want another child, much less a daughter. But in addition to that, the baby left him with a very annoying uneasiness; it was like that baby made him feel guilty about something. He had never felt guilt in his life before. King Zarkon firmly believed that he had nothing to be guilty about and that he had the right to do whatever he wanted to whomever he wanted. And that was that, so he never looked upon his daughter ever again…

The first time Prince Lotor saw her baby sister, he just stared at her. The little princess immediately gifted him her first smile. Only Princess Iris' big brother stared at her the same way she did to him. It was like a silent language that only siblings could understand. In his young innocence, he immediately asked his mother if he could play with her. But the queen did not allow that because Iris was very small and unable to play in the same way he did. But there was a special bond between Prince Lotor and Princess Iris. It transcended their common genes, and became like a north star that guided there destines entwined to change the empire someday. Somehow, they both knew it, even as young as they were.

Princess Iris was very young when it was first noted that she had very uncommon gifts. Witch Haggar was the first one to notice this and it troubled her. She wanted to be the queen of Doom, but having a princess of Doom with magical powers was not in her plans. This development could ruin her plotting to be the new queen after the death of Zarkon's wife. So the witch arranged for the gifted daughter of Zarkon to be exiled in another planet where another royal family raised her.

How simple it had been to get rid of a child who was barely starting to learn to develop her powers. Greed for power had been reason enough to depreciate the second in line for the throne of Doom. Witch Haggar felt more at ease with herself knowing that the gifted child of Zarkon would no longer represent competition for her. Prince Lotor didn't inherit psychic abilities and would be easier to control than Princess Iris. Besides, the kingdom needed an heir to the throne and King Zarkon had appointed his only son for that position.

It would be years of internal struggling and mental outbursts before Princess Iris realized that she was more valuable than a whole kingdom. Her growth had been difficult knowing that she was apart from her real family. She always knew that this adopted family was not blood related to her, nobody needed to tell her. She just knew…it took her time to realize that her uncommon knowledge for things was not ordinary.

But still she had to fight against the feeling of rejection. How could a father reject his own daughter? Was she ugly, unworthy, dumb or just a female? She just wanted to be accepted into her relative's circle. She had felt lonely and sad for so long and in the middle of her sad days, she knew that she would rise up above her sadness and find happiness one day…just like before; nobody had to tell her. She just knew…

It was that miraculous day when she contacted her brother. He hardly remembered having a sister at all. How much damage had been done to his brother that he couldn't remember his sister? Princess Iris had to explain and help him recall those memories lost within his heart and mind. In the middle of his confusion; he accepted her…there was something about her words and gestures that made him recognize a long forgotten bond that only siblings share.

Tears of happiness started to appear in her eyes, but the road to acceptance had only just begun. And just then the plans to reunite with her brother started. Even if witch Haggar and King Zarkon were still in the picture…Prince Lotor wanted to see his sister again and somehow remember the only happy reminiscence of his childhood that had fainted with time and myriads of hurtful recent memories.

The time had started for a healing and acceptance process to begin in Princess Iris. Even Prince Lotor had too much to catch on with his long lost sister. A new life had begun with the new future that was foretold to her a long time ago: she would see her brother crowned as King and she would help him as his trusted advisor. But she would also be queen someday, in her mother's native planet. That was their destiny. Nobody had to tell her that…she just knew…


End file.
